Seduced
by sundaybee
Summary: Just a quick one shot of L/J fluff! Hope you enjoy! Please review!


Hey guys! This is an idea that came to me while I was writing my other story, Firecrackers and Firewhiskey**shameless promoting**, but it didn't really fit, so I decided to make it a one shot Lily/James fic. I hope that y'all like it! Please review.  
sundaybee  
  
Disclaimer: I own only what you don't recognize  
  
I cannot believe that I am about to do this. I mean, I know James dared me and all, and he knows I never turn down a dare, but still. This has to be the hardest thing I will have ever done. I mean, who can seduce James Potter?  
  
"Lils, oh come on, Lils." my best friend Bella said. "You look fantastic. James won't be able to resist you. How did this come about again?"  
  
"Ugh, Bells. I've told you a million times. James and I were talking and...."  
  
flashback  
"So, Lily, who did I see you in the common room with earlier tonight?" James asked, jokingly.  
  
"What's that matter Potter? Jealous?" I replied, with a sarcastic lilt to my question.  
  
"Yeah, Lilykins, that's it. Jealous of you. Ha. Like you could get me."  
  
"Is that a dare, Jamsie? You don't think that I could seduce you? Me, the girl who gets anyone she wishes?"  
  
"That's right, Ginger. I don't think that you could seduce me. I bet that you couldn't, even if you tried."  
  
"Fine, You're on!"  
  
"Good. Can't wait to see you lose."  
  
"Oh, I won't lose, Potter. I always get my man."  
  
end flashback  
  
"...and I stupidly let my competitive side overtake the logical voice in my brain. I mean, look at me."  
  
"Yeah, look at you. You look incredible."  
  
I looked in the mirror and I had to admit that I looked pretty damn good. My wavy red hair was loose around my face and Bella had put subtle touches of gold glitter around my eyes to make them "shine". Her words not mine. I was wearing my Quidditch practice jersey, unsnapped to the top of my navy blue bra. Bells had shortened my gray school skirt so that it hit my upper thigh and I pulled up my knee socks. I knew that I looked hot. Or as hot as one could be in a Hogwarts uniform. The question was, was it hot enough for Potter?  
  
"Yes, it is. I know what you are thinking,"my best friend said, cutting into my thoughts. "Now, let's get down to breakfast and get this show on the road."  
  
"Fine," I replied, allowing her to pull me out of the comforts of our dormitory.  
  
*******  
Ah, there he was. Little Mr. James Potter. Doesn't know what's about to hit him. I walked towards my house table, but not without noticing the appreciative glances that I was getting from males all over the school. Yeah, guys, I know, I know. I'm irresistible.  
  
"Hi, Sirius, Hi Remy," I said, settling myself down next to Potter. Sirius' jaw dropped and Remus' eyes grew large. Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought.  
  
"Hey James," I continued, placing my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Hey Lils," he started, turning towards me. When he looked at me, I saw a pleased expression come over his face and his desire was evident in his eyes. Whoa, this could be a cinch.   
  
"How are you this morning, stud?" I said, trying not to look at Bella, for fear that I would burst out laughing.   
  
"Uh, great. Better now that you are here, though," he replied, his gaze fixated on the lock of hair I was twirling around my finger. I've found that boys really like that one, but I can't figure out why.  
  
"Well, Jamsie, I'm not just talking to you to talk to you. I have this friend, a great friend, actually, and he dared me to..."  
  
"To what?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm not going to tell you. It's way too embarassing."  
  
"Lilykins. It's me, James. Come on, tell me. I promise I won't laugh."  
  
"Ok, fine then. He dared me to come over here and kiss you." Wait a minute. Where did that come from? It was seduce, not kiss. Ah, damn it. Well, I guess I better go along with it, though. "And you know me, Jamsie. I never turn down a dare. So would you mind?"  
  
He looked shocked, I guess because he realized that I had changed the bet, without my even realizing it. "Uh...."  
  
Well, I took that as a yes. Yay! I'm going to kiss James. Wait, no. I'm not going to do that to myself.  
  
I leaned in, as did he, but just before our lips touched, I turned and put my mouth next to his ear. "I guess I can seduce you, eh, Potter?"  
  
With that, I pulled away and turned towards the Gryffindor table, like everything was normal. But not without noticing the hurt that had appeared in James' eyes.  
  
Later that same day.....  
  
There I was, minding my own business, walking back from the library, when suddenly a hand reached out and pulled me into a concealed room off the corridor.  
  
"What the hell do you think that you are doing, Potter?"  
  
"I needed to talk to you."  
  
"OK, couldn't talk at meals, or Quidditch or in classes or in the common room. No, you had to scare me out of my wits and pull me into a dark deserted room, so talk away, jerk."  
  
"Don't do that. You have no right to be mad at me. I just needed to know, what did you mean by this morning?"  
  
"What? Oh, come on, James. You know. You're the one who bet me I couldn't. And I did."  
  
"I know that, Lily. But why didn't you kiss me?"  
  
Out of all that things I would have thought James to ask me, that definitely wasn't at the top of the list. "I don't have to tell you." He doesn't need to know. No one needs to know. Ever.  
  
"Yeah, you do."  
  
"No, I really don't"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Fine, then. You leave me with no choice," James said, with an evil glint in his eye. He lunged for my belly and started tickling me there, knowing that it was my weakness.  
  
"Fine, Fine! It's because it wouldn't be enough!" I confessed, merely to stop the tummy torture. He stopped tickling me, finally, and I saw him look at me with a shocked expression on his face. Shit. I probably just lost one of my best friends. Stupid, stupid Lily.  
  
"Oh Lils," he said, with a gleam in his eye. "One is better that none, don't you agree?"  
  
"Yeah, but--"I started to say, but was cut off by James' lips on mine. I was right. One wouldn't be enough. Goodness, the boy could kiss.  
  
We broke apart, slowly, after what seemed like an eternity. Not that I'm complaining. I wouldn't mind spending an eternity kissing James. He had a gleam in his eye, but still hadn't removed his hands from around my waist.   
  
"What were you saying, Lilykins?" he said, with an adorable grin on his face.  
  
"I was saying, yeah, but two is always better than one." I finished my earlier thought before pulling him down for another kiss.  
  
And the rest, as they say, is history.  
  
Hey! I hoped y'all like the story! Please review! 


End file.
